<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riddle Me This by wordsOfA_feather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233569">Riddle Me This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather/pseuds/wordsOfA_feather'>wordsOfA_feather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Riddles, Sexual Humor, Valentine's Day, ygocollablove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather/pseuds/wordsOfA_feather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik gifted Bakura a Valentine's day gift with a cryptic message. Luckily, Bakura has his roommate around to help him figure out what it means.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spirit Gate Round 16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riddle Me This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spirit Gate 13: RIDDLE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakura squinted at the card in frustration as he popped a chocolate in his mouth. His eyes felt as if they were glazing over from how intently he had been staring at the words.</p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>Ignoring the question, Bakura ate another chocolate as the owner of the voice came up behind him and peered over his shoulder. Bakura side-eyed the intrusion. “Do you mind?”</p><p>His roommate chuckled. “I wanted to see what you were so focused on.” Atem strummed the balloon string tied to the lid of the open chocolate box that Bakura was eating out of. “What’s all this?”</p><p>“Marik.” Bakura rolled his eyes and forcefully slapped the card down on the kitchen counter. “We promised no gifts this year but I forgot how incessant he is about celebrating everything.”</p><p>Atem gingerly grabbed the card off the table and opened it. “Go easy on the guy. Isn’t this your first Valentine’s together? Did you even get him anything?”</p><p>Grinning, Bakura grabbed another chocolate as he watched Atem scan the card. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Pajama bottoms were the only thing that he had on. Atem abruptly stopped as the realization hit him, he suddenly peered over the card and glared at Bakura. “You’re such a child.”</p><p>Bakura laughed as he toyed with the balloon string. “Let me know if you can figure that out.”</p><p>Atem paced the length of the kitchen as he read the card. “So he wants you to solve this riddle in order to get the rest of your gift?”</p><p>“Seemingly so, but since I’m such a child, the only answer that comes to mind is the obvious one.”</p><p>Scratching his head, Atem glanced between his roommate and back at the card. “I mean…”</p><p>“Oh pray tell, your highness. What else could it be?” Bakura rested his head on his hand on the kitchen counter as he watched Atem visibly struggle to try and prove him wrong. He was very happy to have stumped his roommate for once.</p><p>Atem narrowed his eyes at the card. “<em>I come in a lot of different sizes. Sometimes, I drip a little. If you blow me, it feels really good. What am I?</em>”</p><p>“Saying it out loud doesn’t help, Tem. I already tried that.” Bakura absentmindedly threw another chocolate into his mouth and immediately frowned when his hand reached down to grab at the empty box. </p><p>“Doesn’t he know how much you hate riddles?”</p><p>“Apparently not.” </p><p>“Maybe Yugi would know.” Atem muttered, forgetting Bakura was still intently paying attention to him.</p><p>As if he knew he would be summoned, Yugi yawned as he walked into the kitchen, his disheveled hair calling more attention than the fact that he was only wearing one of Atem’s over sized shirts to cover himself. Letting out a snort, Bakura decided to pull himself onto the kitchen counter and watch the theatrics play out. </p><p>“Aibou, are you up for a riddle?” Atem questioned from the wall that he was leaning on as he extended the card out to the shorter male as Yugi reached out to grab it. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Yugi struggled to focus on the words written on the card. Bakura noticed the deep shade of red that overcame his face once he did. </p><p>“Umm…” Yugi stammered as he quickly tried to recompose himself. “Could…it maybe be a whistle?”</p><p>“What whistles are you blowing that drip?” Bakura interjected, causing Yugi’s blush to deepen. “But I can tell you, it’s not the one you had in your mouth last night.”</p><p>Yugi facepalmed out of embarrassment and Atem glared at Bakura. “Any other bright ideas?”</p><p>Bakura could still feel the stern stare that Atem was drilling into the side of his face. He knew he would be paying for that comment later but it was worth it just to see the shorter male’s reaction. Yugi stared intently at the card, his face scrunched up in deep thought. Bakura sniffled and watched as the lightbulb went off in Yugi’s mind.</p><p>Yugi’s eyes shifted to Bakura’s. “That’s it!” </p><p>Both men in the room looked at Yugi in bewilderment, unsure of what train of thought he latched onto. “What is, Aibou?”</p><p>“What comes in different sizes that we all have - get your minds out of the gutter for a moment!” Yugi all but yelled in exasperation. “Think about it.”</p><p>Bakura watched the two men in front of him try and figure this out. He had done enough thinking for the morning to focus on anything the pipsqueak had to say on the matter.</p><p>“…and you can blow it…” Atem stated slowly, seemingly arriving at the same conclusion that Yugi had just moments earlier. </p><p>“A nose!” Both tri-colored haired men yelled in unison causing Bakura to cringe. </p><p>“That cannot be the answer.” Bakura muttered as they both turned to face him.</p><p>“Think about it, you can blow it.” Yugi started.</p><p>“When you’re sick, it occasionally will drip.” Atem followed up.</p><p>“And!” Yugi exclaimed as he jumped back in again. “It comes in all shapes and sizes!”</p><p>Bakura stared in disbelief at the couple before him before pulling his phone out and typing quickly on it. Atem and Yugi exchanged glances before Bakura piped up again.</p><p>“Marik says you both were wrong. The answer was ‘dick’.” Bakura waved his phone in the air at both men before he exited the kitchen. “Guess who’s going to get blown tonight?”</p><p>Yugi stared in awe at the kitchen entryway as Atem grabbed the card from his hand causing the shorter male to look back at him. “Sorry, Aibou. I forgot that Marik was his boyfriend.”</p><p>“The answer is definitely 'nose', though.” Yugi stated softly and Atem placed a light kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“Don’t dwell on it; they both share the same brain cell. Now, why don’t we revisit what you had in your mouth last night?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>